Yin and Yang
by Reno'sDemon
Summary: It had been two years since Kiara left the Temple to fulfill her half of the prophecy. There was a problem, her other half didn't love her. She returns to the temple and Chase won't take no for an answer. Who's this other one who loves her? Being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Kit: Thought I'd give you guys a treat and upload my Xaiolin Showdown fic Yin and Yang. Since the full summary won't fit in the summary box, here it is:

It has been two years since Kiara left the Temple to fulfill her half of the prohpecy. There was a problem, her other half didn't love her. She returns to the temple and chase won't take no for an answer this time. She'll be his queen, wether she likes it or not. A second Dragon of Darkness has shown himself and loves her in return. Only one Dark Dragon can exist at a time. Will the Ultimate Xaiolin Showdown ensue to win the heart of the Dragon of Light?

As usual, I own not a thing unless it is Kiara. That ball of fun is all mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

Guardian's Return

Kiara backwinged and alighted in the courtyard of the Xiaolin Temple. Master Fung with Dojo greeted her. Folding her wings to her back, she bowed to the Temple Master.

"Kiara, welcome back." Master Fung replied, returning the bow.

"It feels good to be back, Master Fung. Hey Dojo." She straightened and bumped fists with the small green dragon. "Looks like many things have changed, judging by the training Dragons in the garden."

"Those are the Xaiolin Dragons of Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth." He explained as the group of youngsters ran into the courtyard. She turned to face them and she rubbed her hands together, grinning.

"Greetings Young Dragons. Before I tell you who I am, let me have a little fun." She gazed at all four of them. There was three boys and a girl. Kiara had to admit, the middle teen male was cute. "Now Master Fung has not told me your names nor what your element is. By my sense of smell alone, I shall deduce your element and where you hail from. All you guys have to do is stand still and be quiet." She moved to stand before the tallest one. "You're first big guy." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

On a cliff overlooking the Monastary a black haired male crouched, watching the reunion. The hard look in his reptilion eyes softened when he saw her.

_'So she's finally returned, has she?' _He mused. His inner demon purred with pleasure about her return.

"Who's that Chase?" Asked his human companion, looking through a pair of binoculars. Damn, she was hot!

"An old friend of mine." He replied bluntly.

"She's back? You're kidding." Wuya drifted up beside him to peer over the cliff edge. "I thought she died."

The man named Chase spared a glance for the Heylin ghost woman. "She's like me: long-lived and hard to kill."

"Does she drink the same stuff you do?" Jack asked, curious.

He shook his head. "Her immoralitality is natural. As to why she's hard to kill: she knows every type of combat. A word to the wise," Here he favored his human companion with an evil grin. "Don't piss her off. She'll tear you apart." He relished a bit of satisfaction as the gothic teen's eyes widened in fear. He wondered why she had left Jungle Cat Lair. He remembered when she was with him and Wuya pissed her off. Kiara stuck her inside a marble and Chase had to deal with her ranting and cursing for a whole day. He finally got fed up with it and told her to release the witch.

It was amusing how she only obeyed orders from him. Wuya and at odd times, Hannibal, had given her orders but she never carried them out unless they came from his lips.

It also made him wonder why she only took orders from him.

_**'Can you not see it or are you just dumb?' **_The demon quipped.

_'What the hell are you talking about?' _Chase growled at his demon.

_**'You were the reason why she left.'**_

He blinked. _'What did I do?'_

_**'Think about it. The two of you had a fling, correct?'**_

_'And?' _He retorted. It dawned on him then. _'She loved me, didn't she?'_

_**'Right on.'**_

_'But I didn't return her love.' _He sat back. He growled at himself for his foolishness. He had been such a damn idiot! She had loved him and because he was afraid to return the emotion, she had concluded that he didn't love her and left, heartbroken. Upon discovery of her departure, he had been heartbroken: moody around his comrades and upset when he was alone. The only ones who truly knew his feelings about her was his inner demon and the jungle cats that prowled his lair.

He felt the demon nod.

_**'You were afraid of revealing your love to her that it gave her the wrong impression and because of it, you were the cause she left.'**_

_'You think we could go talk to her later tonight?' _Chase asked, wanting to mend both of their broken hearts. Deep within him, he never stopped loving her and was certain she felt the same way. If he came forward and revealed his foolishness and apoligize, it would hopefully start the mending. And, hopefully with the mending, she would want to return to him.

Feeling his intentions, the demon shrugged. _**'You can talk to her if you can reach her. You'll probably have to pass through the Xaiolin brats to get to her. The dragon and Master might let you through without a fight, knowing you had past history with her.'**_

Later that night, Kiara sat on the monastary roof with Dojo on her shoulder, talking.

"The youngsters have really progressed." She commented.

"So you _have_ been watching over the monastary. Master Fung guessed as much."

She nodded. "Like you watch over the scroll, I watch over this Temple and all it contain. Two years ago, I thought I'd have to reveal myself." She grinned, sipping from her cup of green tea. She liked chamomile, but if green was on hand, she perferred it. Dojo cocked his head, trying to remember. "You had one of your episodes." She reminded him, smiling. Her grin faded when she caught a scent on the wind. She lifed her head and sniffed. Her eyes opened wide when she identified it.

"What's the matter Kiara?" Dojo asked.

"I smell someone who I haven't seen in two years." Tears pricked her eyes and she jumped down off the roof.

"Who is it?"

"Chase." She gulped, fearing meeting him again. He had broken her heart and she didn't want to see him again but she knew they would came face to face sooner or later.

"What does he want with you?"

"Something in the pit of my stomach tells me its about why I left him." She whispered. "Stay here, I won't be gone long." He nodded and Kiara followed a panther that had appeared at the edge of the compound. She recgonized it as one of her companions. During her stay, a few of the big cats had taken a liking to her and had become her companions.

"Nekk." She whispered and patted the big cat's head. She butted her leg then trotted off. She lead her through the mountains. When Nekk went to jumping up a cliff, Kiara looked up and saw Chase standing there waiting. She spread her wings and flew up to where he was. "Chase." She stood on the edge, wings half unfurled incase he tried anything funny.

"Kiara." He took a step towards her and she nimble hopped off the edge, her beautiful white wings keeping her aloft but out of his reach.

"What do you want Chase?" She asked smoothly.

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

"You broke my heart Chase. I can't love someone who won't love me back." She answered softly. He could see tears in her eyes.

"I did love you. And I still do. I was just afraid that you didn't return it. If I told you, I was afraid I would lose you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose you. I was a damn fool for not telling you. If I told you, you wouldn't have left and we wouldn't be standing here. When you left, I didn't know what to do and the only ones who really knew was my inner demon and the big cats. Come back to me Kitten. I miss you." He explained. The last two bits were whispered. It was quiet, the only sound being her wings working in the air as she gazed at him, studying him. It took guts for him to come out and say what he did.

She had never known him to admit something like this, until now. She knew it was a stab to his pride. It proved to her he loved her.

He wanted her back, and truth was, she wanted him back as well. Where he was the Dragon of Darkness, she was the Dragon of Light. Yin and Yang. Meant to be together.

He may want her back, but she wasn't going to make easy for him!

"We are The Dragons of Dark and Light, Yin and Yang, meant to be together." She smiled softly at him. "It will take some time for my heart to heal the damage. Until I am ready to receive you as my partner, you will have to work on your wooing techniques."

He chuckled. "I didn't think you would make it easy on me."

"I must go. The others will be wondering where I went to."

"Can I at least hold you again before you go back?" In response, she folded her wings and dropped into his arms. When his strong arms wrapped around her, she nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent, refamiliarizing herself with it. He kissed her hair.

"I missed you so much Kitten." He opened his arms and let her free. She opened her wings and brushed a kiss across his cheek then she was gliding back to the temple. He watched her as she alighted in the courtyard, folded her wings to her back and walked inside. At the door, she turned back and their eyes connected. He nodded and went back to his own home.

There was much planning to do if he wanted to win her back to his side.

* * *

Kit: There you have it, Chapter 1 of Yin and Yang. Don't forget to clickie clickie.


	2. Uncovered Past

Kit: There was this one idiot who thinks this fic is a mary sue, it annoyed the hell out of me to the point where I decided to post the next chapter.

As usual, I own not a thing unless it is Kiara. That ball of fun is all mine.

* * *

Guardian's Return

Just as Kiara disappeared from Chase's view, she was set upon by Dojo and Rai. Dojo hopped up to her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked.

Kiara patted his head. "I'm fine Doj." She looked up at the Brazilian. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd take a walk outside." He stepped closer. "I saw you fly up to the cliffs and meet Chase Young."

"I was scouting around and saw him. I flew down to see what he was doing here." She shrugged.

"Uh-huh. Looked like more than that." His eyes narrowed.

Kiara's shoulders slumped. She looked at Dojo. "Should I tell him Doj?"

"Might as well tell him your history. All the monks will have to know sooner or later." He replied.

"Alright." She looked back at Rai. "Meet me at the pond." With that, she unfurled her wings and took off in the direction of the pond. She had decided on the pond as it would give her enough time to gather her courage. She was sitting in the tree when he appeared. He jumped up to sit on a branch on the other side of the tree.

"Alright, what's the deal with you and Chase?"

"There are four main elemental Dragons: Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind. There are also two lesser known elements: Light and Darkness." She began. He nodded, there had been a bit in the scrolls about the two lesser ones. But it's hadn't been a whole lot. Maybe this woman could enlighten him.

"What's that got to do with you and Chase?"

She was quiet for a minute. "1500 years ago, there were two such dragons. Light and Dark are like Yin and Yang, meant to be together. At the time of their meeting, the chosen dragons were unknown of their intermingling destinies. But all they knew was that they became unseperatable friends, never one seen without the other. The prophecy went like this: 'One of the chosen dragons will be lured to the Heylin side and his full potential will be realized as the Dragon of Darkness. At the same moment, the Dragon of Light will make themself known.' You know what happened." She looked over at him and saw him nod.

"Hannibal Bean lured Chase away with promises of more power with the Lao Mang Soup." He looked up at her from where he was watching the reflection of the moon on the water's surface. "With the curse, he became the Dragon of Darkness."

Kiara nodded. "Upon hearing that Hannibal had taken Chase from me I vowed to protect this monastery and all that reside here. At that moment, I glowed and acquired these wings and immortality. 3 years ago, you guys came and knowing that Dojo had everything in hand with the new Dragons to back him up, I granted myself a reprieve and set out to find where Chase hid himself." She continued her story, the whole time, watching the moon's reflection in the water or watching the moon itself as it made its trek across the sky.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you stay?" From his studies, he had learned a bit about the Yin and Yang dragons. Once they were revealed, they were meant to be together to keep the elements in balance. When one was revealed, the other wasn't far in revealing themself.

"I did for a time. I even grew to love him, but I never got love in return. Heartbroken, I left and traveled a bit, learning all I could. I eventually decided it was time to return to my home and resume my duties of guardianship. To him, to show love for another was to show weakness. He didn't want to show love for me because he considered it a weakness that his enemies could exploit."

"How did he know you had come back?" Rai asked. His female companion was a beauty among women and he had seen plenty back in Rio to know. It was unnerving that a man would not return Kiara's affections. She was over 1500 years old, so what? She didn't look a day over 21. And judging by the beating she had given all four of them, she could kick Chase's ass with one wing tied behind her back.

"I had acquired a couple of his felines as companions during my stay. They sensed when I was in the area and relayed to their master. I saw Neera and Nekk, two of the four companions, Chase, Wuya, and a gothic looking punk as I was alighting in the courtyard."

"That's Jack. Annoying little snot. Can't fight worth shit." He replied with a smile.

Kiara looked up at Rai. "What's he doing with Chase and Wuya?"

"He released Wuya from her puzzle box and Chase is his idol. He worships the ground the man walks on." He answered.

"Does he ever try to fight?"

"Sends in his robots to fight for him then when we've beaten them, runs away, screaming like a little girl." Rai grinned and Kiara giggled. After their enjoyment quieted, they were quiet. Rai was thinking and Kiara was reveling in the friendship shown from the leader. She considered using him to make Chase work for her love. As tempting as the idea was, she didn't want to hurt him.

"Why'd he come back tonight?" Rai asked finally after a bit.

"He wants me to come back to him. He admitted he was a fool for not telling me."

"Chase? The unbowing lord of darkness actually bowed down to you?" Rai looked at her wide-eyed, not believing it.

She gave him a soft smile. "I knew admitting his foolishness was a stab to his pride and ego. But he did it, proving to me he truly loves me. I told him if he wanted my love and return to Jungle Cat Lair, he'd have to work for it." She looked behind her and smiled. "Looks like the work starts tonight."

"Huh?" Rai looked behind them at a panther that was lounging by the pond.

"That would be Neera, one of my closest feline companions. Guess Chase sent her here to watch over me." She smiled. "Neera." She called and the panther rose to sit under the tree, gazing up at them. "Go home. Tell Chase this ploy of his won't work. And tell him don't try to kidnap me either. I know he's considering the idea." The panther laughed and trotted off.

Rai looked sharply at her. "Kidnapping?" An eyebrow lifted.

"As long as I've known him, I can guarantee you the idea is on his mind. He longs to snatch me away from here and keep me in his lair, wooing me with gifts of chocolate and flowers until my heart decides to let him back in. I tend to stay here and make him work for it." She chuckled.

"He'd actually do that? Try and take you from here?" He asked and she nodded.

"The next few days keep a look out for any of his cats. They won't harm you guys, mainly just coming to see me. The ones you can safely associate with me wear colored bands around their necks. Neera, the panther you just saw, wears a green band. Nekk, her sister, also wears a green band. Teresa, a tigress, and Pabo, her brother, wear red bands." She explained.

"If he comes here for you, he'll have to go through all of us to do it." Rai commented. Kiara smiled and moved to sit next to him.

"That's what I'm counting on. He wants me back, he'll have to go through each and every one of you to get to me." She told him. He looked doubtful.

"With that dragon form of his, he'll probably beat the stuffing out of us without breaking a sweat."

She put an arm around his shoulders. "That's where you're wrong, my dear boy. I am a master of all elements and I will train each and every one of you, starting tomorrow." She paused and gazed thoughtfully at him. "I suppose I could start your training now. Do you know how to get into the air and stay aloft?" To show him she spread her wings and shot into the air.

"Easy." He grinned and summoned a wind that lifted him up into the air and next to her.

"Now let's see if you can follow me." She moved her wings and rose higher. Rai and his gust of wind easily followed her. She dipped a wing and turned, heading into the mountains. Again Rai followed her easily. She flipped over onto her back and their eyes met. He blinked in surprise and a faint blush colored his cheeks. Kiara's keen eyes caught the color and knew he had been watching her backside. She slowed her pace so she flew next to him.

"Wassa matter Rai, gettin' tired already?" She teased a challenging glint in her green eyes.

"Nah, this is child's play." He grinned back.

"Alright then." She looked around for a suitable exercise for the Dragon of Wind. One that involved use of his element. Getting an idea, she grinned. "Tonight, we'll just work on your wind control like this. 3 lap race around the Temple's perimeter, starting at the cliff where you saw me and Chase. This exercise will also help your stamina and mental focus." She looked over at him. "You ready to get schooled by a girl?"

He grinned at the challenge. "Bring it on you old hag!" At the insult, Kiara huffed.

"I'll show you old, you amateur! Let's go!" At an ungiven signal, they shot off into the night. Kiara worked her wings and poured on the speed. After a minute of loving the wind flowing through her raven hair, she flipped onto her back, her wings still working to look back at Rai. He managed to keep up with her. At that moment, she felt a tingling sensation run down her spine and groaned. "Dammit! And I was just having fun too." She whined as she glided back down to the tree. Seeing her glide was wavery, concern filled the Dragon of wind and forgetting about the race, he eased down after her.

"What's the matter?" He asked. At that moment, her wings collapsed and she lost consciousness, falling toward the earth. "Kiara!" Thinking fast, he swooped under her and caught her, surprising himself with how light she was. He set them down next to the tree as Dojo and Master Fung came up to them.

"Master Fung! Is Kiara alright?" Rai asked, worried about his new friend.

The Master bent down and examined her. "She's fine, just exhausted herself from the long flight home and then challenging you." He replied.

Rai hung his head. "I shouldn't have accepted her challenge."

Master Fung put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not despair, young monk. For some reason, Kiara wanted to race you tonight. It was her choosing. She knew she needed to rest. You are not at fault. The air race was a good idea, I wonder why I had not thought of it?" He mused with a chuckle. "See her to her room and watch over her until she awakes. Dojo go with them." Dojo nodded and hopped up to Rai's shoulder as he picked her up and walked back to the temple.

"Master Fung?"

"Yes Raimundo?"

"Did you know about the Yin and Yang prophecy?" Rai asked, gazing at her pretty face.

"Yes, I knew. How did you know?" The master looked at him.

"Chase Young was watching the temple tonight and I saw her go meet him. When she returned, I asked her about it. She ended up telling me her past." Rai replied as he laid her down and sat against the wall, Dojo in his lap. "I had read a little bit of the prophecy in the scroll. I understand a whole lot more now."

Master Fung fell into thought. Something must have happened between the two if he came here upon her return. He placed a guess that in telling the Dragon leader her history, she was placing him as a key player in whatever plans she held for Chase Young. He just hoped whatever those plans were, they didn't involve hurting any of them.

* * *

Kit: There you have it, Chapter 1 of Yin and Yang. Don't forget to clickie clickie.


	3. Flying Chickens

Holy Ifrits! It's been three months since I last updated anything! Long overdue, doncha think? I've been working on a few new fics as well as trying to work on ones that are posted, which isn't going well. Writer's Black wants to be an ass and not let me go! Well, where there's a will, there's a way, right? And I'll find a way, count on that. I'm not one of the ones that gives up easily. The other day my laptop got a bug on it and it wouldn't let me access the security software so I had to go on a roundabout route to rescan the system and purge the bug. Took all morning, but I did it. I'm so proud of myself. ^.^

Well, my two latest will be getting a chapter three upgrade. I might even post a brand new story for you all, but what, I don't know. I've got a few Hellsings I want to post as well as two new FF7s, a Vocaloid and a beyblade.

* * *

Flying Chickens

Sunshine beaming in her window, directly at her face, woke up Kiara the next morning. Blinking against the sunlight she raised a hand to shade her face then checked her surroundings. Movement in the corner of her eye made her look over just in time to see Rai fall over from his sitting position and jerk awake.

"Huh? Wa?" He muttered, blinking. He noticed she was awake and gazing at him. For a minute he was lost in her green eyes then the trance broke. "You're awake. How are you feeling?" He crawled over to sit next to her and she sat up. She fluttered her wings for a moment then folded them to her back.

"My shoulders are a little sore from the long flight, but I'm alright. I'm sorry we couldn't finish our race."

"I shouldn't have taken up your challenge, knowing how exhausted you were." Rai replied, looking down at his hands in his lap. He blinked when a delicate hand covered his own and another hand laid itself on his chin. A shiver ran through his body at the contact. Gentle pressure caused him to raise his head and get lost in her eyes once again.

"It's actually my fault Rai, I knew how tired I was and challenged you anyway. After talking to you like I did, I wanted to have some fun, lighten the mood. An air race against the cute Wind Dragon seemed like the ideal amusement." She told him. His heart soared when he heard her say cute. Maybe he had a chance with her if he tried. They sat there, staring into each other's eyes until the growling laughter of a cat broke the trance. Kiara blinked and looked toward the door to see a tigress sitting there. They could see the red band around her neck. She hummed and trotted in to sit next to Kiara.

"Mm, mm, mm, girl. Chase is NOT going to be happy with this development." She smirked.

"Chase can kiss my ass. I don't care what he likes. The dumb fuck rejected me. It's what he gets." Kiara growled then she smiled. "Anywho, what are you doing here?"

"Before you ask, no, I'm not here on Chase's orders. I'm here because I want to be here. Don't turn me away like you did Neera." The tigress replied, nudging Kiara. "Now hug me dammit."

Kiara giggled and hugged the tiger's neck. "It's good to see you again Teresa. I missed you guys."

After the hug, the tigress turned her attention to Rai. "So who are you, cub?"

"Cub?" He huffed. Kiara put a hand on his arm to calm him.

"Chill Rai. Cub is feline for young one. She's much older than you so she has every right to call you that. She even calls me cub." She told him and his temper simmered.

"Name's Raimundo Pedrosa. I'm the Xaiolin Dragon of Wind." He sat up straight as he could with pride.

"What development are you talking about Teresa?" Kiara asked, rubbing the tigress' ears the way she liked.

Teresa's head tilted to the side under the caress. "You don't see it?" When Kiara just stared at her, she sighed, "May you see it before it's too late. I've got to go, I just wanted to visit since I heard you had returned. I'll be around to check on my youngling. Farewell for now, cub." The tigress licked her cheek and left. They looked at each other once Teresa's tail disappeared from view.

"What did she mean by that?" Rai asked and Kiara shrugged.

"I have no clue."

"Let's get breakfast." He rose and held out a hand to her. She allowed him to help her up. A pleasurable tingle ran down her spine.

"I'm famished." They walked into the dining area together and were surprised when no one was there. Kiara checked her watch then she looked over at Rai. "No wonder, breakfast is usually an hour earlier."

He stared at her, it was THAT late? "You're kidding, we overslept?"

"Mainly due to exhaustion. Master Fung has no doubt relayed what he knew about my past to the rest and once we see them, it will be my turn to fill in the blanks." Kiara replied with a smile as they grabbed a fruit from a bowl in the kitchen to tide them over until lunch and headed outside. Just as they stepped outside, Kiara stiffened and a visible chill ran down her spine. At that same moment, Dojo was rushing outside. He stopped when he saw Kiara.

"Wu?" He asked her.

"Yep." She replied as the feeling faded. She shook out her wings to shake off the feeling. "What we got Doj?"

From somewhere within his small being, Dojo pulled out a scroll and opened it. "Looks like..." He paused and looked up at her with a grin. "Looks like you returned just in time."

"What's the Wu, Dojo?" Rai asked.

"Kiara's favorite." Came the dragon's reply and he grew to his larger size. They all looked to Kiara for explanation. Her eyes grew wide in delight and she punched the air.

"All right! Everybody hop on. I'll explain on the way." She spread her wings and took to the air.

"So what is this Wu and what does it do?" Omi asked. Kiara barrel-rolled under the dragon.

"Falcon's Talon. And it doesn't take much to figure out what they do."

"Falcon's Talon. Has something to do with birds?" Kimiko looked over to Kiara as she rolled again, this time over their heads.

"You're close. Now keep thinking. The answer is right in front of your noses if you look properly." Rai could tell she was enjoying herself. As he was watching her, he saw the answer.

"Does it do anything like the Wings of Tanabi?" He asked, requiring a final clue.

"Very good Rai. It's exactly like the Wings of Tanabi. Except instead of being a pair of metallic wings that leaves a gay rainbow contrail, the Falcon's Talon allows the possessor to acquire a pair of wings much like mine when its name is spoken." She grinned. "Dashi had several Wu that he mainly used for travel. The Falcon's Talon allowed Dashi and Guan to train with me in the air. Good times were had by that particular item." She looked over at Dojo. "Doj, has its sister item been found?"

"Remind me what it was."

"Fang of the Beast if I remember correctly."

"Fang of the Beast has not been found." Omi supplied as they landed in a field.

"You guys just sit back and enjoy the show, I know exactly where it's at." She opened her wings and took to the air again. A moment of gliding and she dove. She almost reached the item when the ground rumbled and a mechanical armadillo burst out of the ground. She grabbed it at the same time as Jack. She grinned evilly. The glow from the Shen Gong Wu made it worse than it was.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xaiolin showdown!"

"Name your terms." He growled.

Her grin got bigger. "I'll keep it simple for that lameo head of yours." He growled again, this time deeper. "You've got a helipak, yes?"

"And?" He snarled.

"Simple. The game is chicken. First one to chicken out, looses."

He was unresponsive for a minute.

Below them, Dojo laughed. "Oh, you're in trouble!" He crowed, almost falling off of Clay's hat in his laughter.

"What's so funny Dojo?" Clay asked.

Dojo wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "Just watch the showdown. I think Kiara wanted this, judging by that big smile on her face."

"Oh, and a second rule, mainly for your chicken butt." She added after a thought. He waited as she dropped the bomb. "You can't have anyone fight for you, no Heylin Hag, no Jackbots, or whatever you call them p.o.s'. No Wu, just you and me, mano e mano." His eyes widened. Shit. There went his plan.

"I accept your terms. Let's go!"

"Xaoilin showdown!" The ground dropped out around them, leaving a platform for the Dragons and Wuya. There was plenty of air to fight in. Below them lurked a vast darkness. "Gong Yi Tempai!" They moved to opposite ends of the field. Movement caught Kiara's eye and she looked down.

Great.

Chase had decided to make his appearance.

"What the hell are you doing here, Chase?" Rai growled.

"Seeing Spicer get his butt kicked by Kiara, wouldn't miss it for the world." He smirked, his feline eyes resting on her. She flipped him the finger and his smirk got wider. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Jack, who was waiting at the other end of the area.

"You ready Jackie?" She crooned.

"That's Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius to you!" He snarled and came at her.

"This is gonna be cake." She laughed and lunged at him. Her grin never faltered as she streaked toward him. At the last second, Kiara tilted and brushed past him. As she passed him, one of the propellers tore at her right wing. Bloody feathers floated down into the black lake. Then her grin disappeared and was replaced by a feral growl of pain. Back at their opposite ends, Kiara paused to examine her wing. Blood poured from where feathers had been ripped from their mooring and there were a few spots through her wing.

"Kiara! You okay?" Rai called. She flashed him a grin.

"It's going to take more than that to bother her." Chase commented, smug. "In fact you have yet to see her full power. Only when she is fully angered will her full power show."

They watched as the opponents made three more passes much like the first. Kiara, with her tilting by him at the last second, was shredding her feathers. She didn't care, she wasn't going to back down. She could see Jack was close to backing down, this last pass might just do it. Rai was biting his lip when Kiara made her last- second passes, seeing her wings shred tore at something in his heart. At the recent pass, she didn't stop and tilted on a wingtip and shot back at Jack, going full-tilt.

"This is the last pass, Jackie, get ready to back down and accept defeat!" She threw back her head and howled her battle cry. Jack's crimson eyes widened in surprise at her speed, he hesitated and at the last second, his fear overcame what was left of his courage and he ducked. The area flashed and returned to normal. Kiara collapsed in a feathery, bloody heap, with the Falcon's Talon in her lap. She moved just enough to slip the golden band around her wrist. Her friends ran over to her.

"You smacked his bottom!" Omi grinned.

"That's kicked his butt." Rai laughed, slapping high fives with Kiara. "Awesome job."

"That too." Omi answered, nodding.

"I loved Jack's face when you told him he couldn't use his Jackbots." Kimiko laughed, exchanging high fives with her.

"I wasn't about to battle those things, it wouldn't be any fun."

"I'm surprised his courage lasted as long as it did." Chase commented from behind them.

"I'm surprised too." Kiara replied without looking at him.

"Pity your beautiful wings didn't make it through the challenge." He gently touched one. Kiara swore she heard Rai growl deep in his throat at the contact. She made herself stand and move behind the warriors. Rai placed himself in front of her.

"They'll heal." Kiara shrugged. "Until then, the Falcon's Talon stays with me as I don't want any of you trying it out until I can be in the air with you. You'll need my guidance and training with this one." She managed to climb onto Dojo's back, the blood from her wings leaving crimson trails on each side of the dragon. Rai followed, glaring at Chase as he positioned himself behind her. After a minute of glaring at Chase, the rest followed. "Let's go home, Doj, so my wings can heal."

Dojo lifted off and she watched Chase's form grow smaller and smaller until he was a black speck in a green field. He was glaring at the dragon behind her the whole time. Something about Rai was ruffling his scales, what could it be? She had to find out.

* * *

Yeah, for some reason, this has got to be one of my favorite chapters. If you got this far, you read the chapter, now just click the little button that says 'Review this Chapter' and tell me how I did. Laters!


	4. Rivaling Lovers

I know this has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts but, I'm double updating! Yes, two chapters! Gasp! Yeah, I'm happy with myself. Those of you who know me know I recently bought Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories for ps2. With the last update of My Kh fic, Midnight Flames, I stated I had beaten Axel. Now I double update because I have pwned Vexen! Sonic Blade sleight = pwnage. And the cutscene after Vexen got pwned made my day. Three words: Vexen Go Boom!

Alright, enough of my offtopic blabber, on with the reason why you're here: more of Ying and Yang! Enjoys!

* * *

Rivaling Lovers

She never knew when they touched down for she was reclaimed by unconsciousness because of the massive loss of blood. She awoke some time that night with her wings bandaged. She sat up and gauged her surroundings. She was in the medical building on a cot.

"About time you woke." Kiara looked over to see Teresa and Neera sitting on chairs in their human forms of ancient Egyptian priestess'.

"How long have I been out?" She asked, craning her head to examine the bindings on her wings. Whoever had bandaged them had done a good job.

"A few hours." Neera replied, hugging Kiara gently.

"Where is everyone?"

"Sleeping. Rai wanted to stay once you were put here, but we made him rest. I'll tell him you've awoken." Teresa claimed her tiger form and slinked off to wake Rai. Neera glared after the tigress. She sighed, guess she had to tell her mistress.

Neera sat on the edge of Kiara's bed. "Cub, we've got a problem."

"What?"

"The Dragon of Wind."

"Rai? What about him?" Kiara cocked an eyebrow.

"He's falling in love with you." Neera told her and Kiara's elegant eyebrows shot up. Her mind spun back to earlier when Rai had been glaring daggers at Chase and Chase had been glaring at Rai upon their departure. It made perfect sense: Rai was falling in love with her and Chase was upset about having to lose her to him.

"It all makes sense now." Kiara murmured and put a finger to her emerald earring. _'Teresa? Hold up on getting Rai. Come back here for a minute.'_ A minute later, Teresa reappeared in her human form wearing a Cheshire cat grin.

"So you finally told her, huh?" She asked Neera.

"She had to be told." Neera replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kiara asked her tigress friend.

Teresa sat on her bed next to Neera. "Cub, you want Chase to work for your love, correct?"

"That's my plan. Or at least it was supposed to be."

"Seeing that one of the dragons holds an affection for you, he'll work harder." The tigress answered.

"But Rai knows that Chase and I are meant to be together. We are Dark and Light, Yin and Yang." Kiara protested. Her plan of using the monks to make Chase work harder was backfiring! She never wanted one of them to fall in love with her!

"It's a risk he's willing to take. Or so he told me." Neera replied gently. Kiara looked at her and she nodded. "I sensed how much he cared for you and talked to him about it. He knows about the prophecy and doesn't care. Chase rejected your love and Rai wants a chance. Give him a shot, it's your choice. No matter what your choice, we will stay by your side."

Kiara was silent as she thought. After a bit, she looked over at Teresa. "Go get Rai please and then will you two leave us? I want to talk to him alone. I will call you when it's okay to return to me." They nodded and shifted to their feline forms. Neera went out to the garden and Teresa went to fetch Rai. He appeared minutes later without Teresa. Her heart fluttered and she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're awake. Teresa said you wanted to talk to me. What's up?" He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I talked to Neera and she said she talked to you." Kiara commented.

"What did she say?"

"Is it true?" Her eyes beseeched him to look at her. His eyes met hers and they locked.

A moment later he dropped his gaze. "I know I haven't known you but for a few days, but it's true."

"Do you really want a chance?" Her voice was soft.

His eyes hardened to emerald jewels. "Chase rejected you. I think I deserve a shot."

"Even with the prophecy?"

"Screw the prophecy." He growled. "With every shred of your beautiful wings during your showdown with Jack, my heart tore. With every touch, it flies." His gaze stayed locked on the blankets until a hand lifted his chin then green gazed once again into emerald.

"Every time we touch, my soul does loops." She replied and his heart did loops of its own. "What about Kimi?"

"We're more like siblings." Rai answered and she smiled.

"I didn't want to make her mad at me for staking a claim on the cutest guy in Rio." She said softly, placing her lips on his. At the touch, his heart soared and he instinctively took the lead, deepening the kiss. Her hand left his chin to tangle in his brown locks where the other joined it. His arms moved to wrap around her waist, holding her to him. He broke the kiss and they stared into each other's eyes. She got a wicked glint in her eyes and untangled one hand to move aside his collar before gently sinking her fangs in, marking him as hers. He gasped in surprise and his grip tightened on her waist. She removed her teeth and where the bite mark was, a tattoo formed. It was two dragons intertwining. He lifted a hand to feel the mark.

"What was that?" He asked.

She nodded to the mirror that hung above the sink. She had the smile of the cat that had eaten the canary. "Go check it out." He rose and looked at his shoulder in the mirror. His eyes returned to her, questioning.

"It's cool, but what is it?"

"It's my mark. I have marked you as mine." Kiara replied, putting a finger to her earring. She spoke aloud so her new lover could hear. "Neera, Teresa. You guys can come back now."

"Chase is gonna be livid when he finds this out." Kiara giggled as she was held in her boyfriend's embrace.

"And you can be certain he'll set his murderous sights on you now, Raimundo." Neera said as the two cats came into the room. Forgetting that little fact, he gulped. Kiara nuzzled his neck.

"Don't worry, he'll have to fight me to get to you." She told him.

"Will you be able to stand up to his power?" Rai asked, concerned for his new girlfriend.

"When we were just monks in training, I was the only one who could match Chase, power for power. After 1500 years, I still can and then some." She assured him. A moment of quiet and then she stiffened, a visible chill racked her body. She gritted her teeth as the feeling tore through her injured wings.

"Wu?"

She nodded. "I know exactly which one. It's the sister item to the Falcon's Talon, Fang of the Beast. I knew it was bound to show itself soon after we acquired the Falcon's Talon." She looked to her feline friends. "Ladies, now would be a good time to do that healing spell."

They nodded and stepped up. "You might want to step back Rai." Neera told him and he stepped back, out of their way. The felines took their human forms and they started to chant in a language unknown to him. All three women started to glow then the glow faded. Teresa and Neera took on their feline forms once again. Kiara ran outside and snapped out her wings. The bandages tore free from what they contained, revealing her fully healed wings. She flew up into the sky and pulled a loop before alighting next to him.

"Shoulda had the girls do that sooner." She remarked as Dojo came running out of the temple followed by Clay, Omi and Kimiko. "Fang of the Beast has revealed itself." She told them. She slipped the Falcon's Talon off her wrist and handed it to Rai. "Learning how to use this Wu will be easiest for the Wind dragon. It will be like second nature to you. And there's no time like the present to get the hang of it." With that, she shot up into the air to wait for them.

He slipped the Wu onto his wrist and as he called its name, brown mottled wings sprang from his shoulder blades. A pause and his eyes lit up as the wings opened and he joined her in the air.

"Your wings, they have healed." Omi remarked upon seeing the two of them fly next to Dojo.

"Thanks to a healing spell my feline companions knew." Kiara replied.

"Are they relaying anything to Chase?" Kimiko asked.

Kiara shook her head. "They're here of their own free will. Nekk and Pabo will probably join us sooner or later."

"I thought all of Chase's cats where guys." Dojo remarked.

"There were three females who challenged him: Nekk, Teresa, and Neera. And Teresa's brother Pabo. All four challenged him at once and were defeated, thus being turned into cats." Kiara explained as they landed. "Once I entered the scene, they appointed themselves my guardians. Now that I have returned, they will most likely resume their duty as my guardians, coming here to be by my side." She closed her eyes and sensed. "Fang of the Beast is thataway. Fang of the Beast allows the processor to transform into any animal at will. But there is a downside to this Wu: you can't change into any mythical animals: Griffin, Dragon, Ogre, or the like. For to do so, you will be unable to change back. The only known remedy would be to use the Reversing Mirror and Fang of the Beast at the same time to reverse the effect." She explained as the topic item came into view, dangling from a sharp cliff. Her sharp sight picked up Jack and Wuya headed their way. She felt a presence in the back of her mind and knew who it was.

Chase. And he had seen Rai go for the wu and was going for it as well.

Kiara knew what was going to happen: they would reach the Shen Gong Wu at the same time, a showdown would be declared, and Chase would attempt to murder Rai to get to her.

She had to stop it and knew of only one way.

She had to go in Rai's place.

"Rai." He looked back at her. "Chase is here. He's seen you go for the Wu and is going for it. He'll reach it just as you do, leading to a showdown between you. It will be more fierce than usual and you know it. He'll be aiming to outright kill you. Let me get it. He'll have a hard time standing up against me." He nodded and fell back as she darted forward. She had been right, Chase grabbed for the necklace just as she did. She bared her teeth and growled.

"Why do you protect him? You are mine!" He growled.

"You rejected my love and he loves me as you did not. He deserves a shot." She snarled back.

"You belong to no one except me! The prophecy says it is so!" His skin rippled as he fought with his inner demon for control. Kiara's emerald eyes shifted to watch his skin for a moment, then she grinned.

She was gonna make him lose control of his demon then the real battle would begin!

"Screw the damn prophecy! It's just a damn piece of paper! It's my life and it's what I make of it! You have no control over me!" She began to glow white and her own skin was rippling.

That did it.

He roared and lost complete control. The dragon burst forth. **"You. Are. MINE!" **He lunged at her and she wrapped her wings around her, the glow reaching its peak. Her wings forced him back and he turned his sights on Rai. Chase lunged at Rai and grabbed him. Rai struggled in the dragon's grip. An unearthly roar burst from her lungs and her wings withdrew, revealing her true form. A humanoid feline that resembled a panther standing up. Her attire was that of an ancient priestess. She folded her wings and dove at Chase, knocking him aside. Rai managed to struggle free and join her in the air. Chase regained his feet and snarled at her.

"Your battle is with me, leave him alone." She growled, twirling her staff. "Everybody, in the air, NOW!" At her command, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay scrambled on Dojo and the dragon took to the air. Safety in the air, she explained while keeping an eye on Chase as he stormed and frothed below them. "I have angered him and he has lost control of the dragon within. The fight no longer involves the Wu, it is now between us. He wants me to return. He has no claim on me. Knowing that I share my affection with someone else who returns it angers him further. He wants no other to have me and wants me for himself. Knowing his anger towards Rai, I predicted that the next showdown that Rai took part in, Chase would take part in it with the sole intention of killing him." The others gasped. "Not wanting to get Rai killed, I called him back and took his place in getting the Fang of the Beast." She looked where the Fang of the Beast had been hanging, it was gone. They followed her gaze. "Looks like Jack snuck in and claimed it. I'll let him hold onto it for the time being. Right now, I have other matters to take care of. Mainly an over- possessive lizard." She kissed Rai's cheek, knowing it would anger the dragon further, and dove. Seeing the gesture, he roared again and drawing out his staff, leapt. The two immortals met in midair. Metal sparked as the staffs connected. Kiara kicked out her feet, throwing him back. Her hind claws raked his chest, leaving six strips of crimson. He glanced down at the wound. Only Kiara's claws could hurt his draconic hide.

**"You wish to fight me? So be it. You will not survive, for if I cannot have you, the dragon can't have you either!" **She read the murderous intent in his yellow slitted eyes as he sprang for her again. The dragons watched, wide-eyed as the immortals fought.

Chase fought to kill her.

Kiara fought for her life.

If she left even the smallest of openings, he would kill her.

She didn't know how, but he managed to get a clawed paw around her neck and was squeezing the life from her. Her own hands grappled with his wrist, trying to get him to let her go. Her wings fluttered with her struggle and her feet desperately kicked at him, trying to get purchase to free herself. Seeing she was in trouble, Rai dove and sent a wind powered kick at Chase's head, making him release Kiara. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her upward, away from Chase. Snarling in fury, Chase leapt and snapped at them, just barely missing Rai's leg, his teeth shredding his pant leg. She gasped and her wings opened, supporting her fully. Knowing she was going to be fine, he let her go. Her eyes closed and she took deep breaths, bringing much needed oxygen deep into her body.

"Thanks Rai, if you hadn't done that I would have been a goner." She opened her eyes and looked over at him. An idea came to mind. "Celestial Blast. Can you do it?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Celestial Blast is an advanced Wudai Wind long- range attack. Think of it as a Typhoon Boom that's a whole lot stronger and has a greater range. Just watch. It's mega fun when combined with the Falcon's Talon." She told him with a grin as her wings closed around her once again. The call "Wudai Star Wind!" was heard. Below Chase's eyes widened in surprise. Her wings withdrew to reveal the black silhouette of Kiara in her Wudai form. Her silhouette was outlined in blue as she called upon the Wind element. She looked down at where Chase still stormed. He roared up at her, she bared her feline fangs and snarled back.

She hovered above him. Her emerald eyes bored into his. "I have had enough of your games Young. I am not yours to claim and you never will claim me. Anger me anymore and our agendas shall become the same: kill each other."

**"You haven't got the guts to kill anyone, let alone me." **He growled.

"You don't know anything about me. I make a vow here and now, anger me any further and I will not hesitate to rid the world of your slime!" She snarled. Her wings drew back as far as they could without hurting her. Her hands lifted from her sides and moved in front of her. "Wudai Warrior Wind! Celestial Blast!" Her wings swept forward and a massive blast of wind followed, knocking the dragon backwards. The blast was powerful enough to send him back to his lair. After he disappeared from view, Kiara powered down. She closed her eyes and just breathed. Her chest heaved from the battle. She could just start to feel the cuts and bruises across her body. She felt blood trickling out of many deep slashes. The ones on her chest and back started to smart. Once again, her wings were bloody in places and feathers were missing.

Not only had she gotten stronger, he had gotten stronger as well.

She had almost lost her life.

She would not make the same mistake again.

Her eyes opened again to see Rai looking at her with relief that she was safe and the rest wide- eyed.

"I have not seen such a grand battle." Omi continued to stare.

"You are awesome!" They all turned to see Jack staring at her wide-eyed. "Nobody has been able to beat Chase."

Kiara put her hands on her hips. "I thought you left, like the coward you were."

"There was no way I wasn't going to watch a battle like that!" He exclaimed, throwing away his old idol worship of Chase. She was better than Chase! No one had been able to beat the man, until he saw Kiara in action. The woman was hot and a total ass kicker to boot. Wuya drifted up to Kiara.

"Perhaps you'd consider joining us. Jack is such a weakling, but you, you are a powerful being. Far more superior to these Xaiolin monks."

Kiara gazed at the witch, uninterested. She held up a hand in Wuya's face and sent a gust of wind that blew the ghost back to Jack.

Wuya wouldn't be fazed by the rebuff. "Just think about it my dear. Let's go Jack." Jack followed Wuya back to his place and considered on attempting to take the powerful female away from Pedrosa as it seemed the two had become an item.

Exhausted, Kiara had enough strength to lift herself above Dojo, then she carefully folded her wings and dropped into place behind his head.

"You okay?" Dojo asked. His voice rumbled beneath her.

"Just exhausted, Doj. Get us home." Kiara replied, leaning carefully against Rai as he sat behind her.

"I've never seen Chase get his butt kicked. That was awesome!" Kimiko laughed.

"When I got stronger, it never occurred to me that he would get stronger as well. When we were monks, I was the only one who could hold my own against him. I thought I would be able to stand alone against him easily. I was wrong." She turned in Rai's arms to look at all of them. "As I am a master of all four elements, I will train each of you so next time, we can take him down together!" Cheers of agreement met her ears. She leaned back against Rai's chest again. "With that said, I'm taking a nap."

She proceeded to do just that, falling asleep in his arms, lulled by his voice softly crooning a Spanish love song in her ear.

* * *

In case you're wondering, Celestial Blast is done just like Rai's Typoon Boom, except with her wings following the movement of her hands. It's Kiara's little twist to the Wind element.


	5. Second Thoughts

As I said, double updating! Here's the second update of Ying and Yang!

* * *

Second Thoughts

She awoke when Dojo touched down. All four of her feline companions waited with Master Fung. Seeing Kiara's state of injury, Neera claimed her human form and held out her arms as Kiara slipped into them.

"What have you done this time, cub of mine?" The panthress mused as her amber eyes took in every injury.

"Kicked Chase's ass." Kiara grinned up at her.

Neera blinked. "You did what?"

"He was being a possessive ass."

"Oh. That 'you're mine and no body else's' crap?"

"Yep."

Neera looked over at Rai. While everyone else had gone inside to eat and tell Fung about the battle, he had stayed. "Come cub, you can tell me what happened while I tend her injuries."

"Wow. I would hate to be there now. He's probably beating every one of the cats in his fury." Neera chuckled as Rai finished his tale. She had finished caring for Kiara's wounds and now Rai sat on the bed next to Kiara and they leaned against each other, his arms around her.

"Glad we got out of there when we did." Pabo sounded relieved.

"I would have loved to see that fight." Teresa said wistfully.

"I'll tell you guys now, it was one hell of a fight. He wanted to kill me and I was fighting for my life." She nuzzled against Rai's neck. "If it hadn't been for Rai, I wouldn't be coming back. Bastard had me in a chokehold. I had done everything I could to escape then Rai swoops down and dive bombs his head, making him release me. I then let him have it and blasted him into next week."

"Celestial Blast?" Nekk grinned.

Kiara nodded. "You got it."

Teresa laughed. "He didn't know what hit him!"

"Surprised the hell out of him when I took my Wudai form and blasted his butt." Kiara giggled. An explosion made them all run outside. Kiara lifted her head and sniffed. "The vault!" They ran toward the meditation hall and Shen Gong Wu vault. Where the door to the vault had been now was a smoking, charred mess.

"Who is it?" Rai asked softly. They heard idiotic cackling and groaned. Jack.

"Amateur." Kiara looked at her feline friends. "Guys go have a little fun, scare the crap out of the guy." Snickering, all four cats leapt down into the vault. Rai and Kiara stood back. They grinned when Neera growled and Jack squealed in surprise and fear. Kiara stuffed her fist in her mouth to stifle her laughter. Damn, he sounded just like a girl!

"Nice kitties." They heard him squeak. They watched as he backed out of the vault, carrying a brown bag by one end as the four cats slowly slinked toward him.

"What brings you here Jackie?" Kiara crooned. At the nickname, he forgot about the cats and whirled.

"My name's not Jackie!" He growled. Neera growled in response and he spun back toward the cats, eyes wide in fright. Taking pity on the guy, Kiara whistled. The four cats left their play to sit on either side of the Xaoilin pair. His eyes widened further at seeing these four felines obeying her instead of Chase. For a minute he had thought Chase was here! "Don't they belong to Chase?"

Neera laughed, making Jack wince and take a step back. "The four of us don't belong to anyone, cub. We're here with Kiara because we want to, not because we're ordered."

Kiara laid a hand on Neera's head and scratched her ears. "When I was with Chase, they had become my guardians, now that I have returned to my place, they came here to resume their guardian duties."

"You were actually with Chase?"

She knew what he implied and felt a need to correct him. "It wasn't what you think. I was only there because of the Yin and Yang prophecy. I have laid it aside and will stay here, where I belong."

Wuya chose that moment to drift out of the vault. "Chase didn't love you, huh?" If she had been human, Kiara could swear she was smirking.

"Go crack a mirror, Hag." Kiara drawled.

"How about not." Jack grinned and pulled a clear globe out of the bag. Kiara's eyes widened. "Sphere of Un!" He threw the sphere at them. She whistled again and the cats fell back. Thinking quickly, she pushed Rai back just as the sphere engulfed her.

"Kiara!" Rai pounded on the globe while the cats claimed their human forms and attacked.

"I'll be okay, guys. If this is what happens when I deny a dumb piece of paper, then so be it. I'll be back before you know I'm gone." She promised as the globe rose into the air and out of the temple through the hole in the roof. Before she disappeared, she blew him a kiss. Through his rage, he could see the tears in her eyes then he turned and raced to wake the others for a rescue mission.

She turned her attention to Jack and Wuya as they flew beside the globe.

"So, what do you want with me?" She asked, sitting down and folding her arms across her chest.

"After your fight with Chase he came to me and told me to kidnap you. I figured I'd break into the vault and grab some Wu while I was at it."

"So you didn't kidnap me for your own devices?"

He shook his head. "I just wanted the Wu."

"What if I told you I didn't want to return to him?" He paused and regarded her.

"You really don't want to go back to him, even with the prophecy?" Wuya asked. She had been cautious about this kidnapping but she was getting other thoughts. The kidnapping was playing dirty, which was something Chase wouldn't do. He was a man of honor.

The fact that he would do something like this over a female made her think.

"The prophecy is just a piece of paper. I control my destiny, not it. I may be the Dragon of Light, but only I can choose who I stand beside." She replied. Her head turned to the side, away from him. "Besides the no good bastard broke my heart." She added softly. A few tears dropped into her lap.

Jack put a hand to his chin and thought. Wuya's remark back in the vault had hit its mark, it seemed. She may act tough around her friends; but around others, the act crumbled; showing herself for who she really was: a beauty of a woman who had had her heart broken for the first time. And broken hard by the looks of it. The fight with Chase had really hurt her, as she was showing now. Tears fell freely from her pretty eyes. Her wings trembled as she remembered the fight. It hurt her more than she wanted to admit.

Making his decision, he turned to Wuya.

"Give a message to Chase for me. And the whole thing mind. Tell him if he wants Kiara, he can do it himself. He was a fool for letting a beauty like her go. If she left him it's his fault. I won't help him hurt her." Saying that, he tapped the globe and it shrunk to fall back in the bag he held. Surprised, Kiara dropped a few feet then opening her wings with a snap, soared back upward. She stared at him as Wuya, grumbling, went to relay the message.

"You do know Chase is going to want to kill you now, right?" Kiara asked, her bloodshot eyes wide.

Jack simply shrugged. "Sometimes I gotta take chances. If it means being on the rap list of the world's most dangerous man, so be it. I won't help him hurt you, it's not right."

She managed a small smile. "Maybe you are good after all."

He snorted. "I wouldn't go that far." He jerked his head back the way they had come. "Go home before I change my mind and take you with me."

She darted in and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Jack, I owe you for this." She pressed a small item into his hand, closing his fingers around it. "If Chase ever comes after you because of this, use this to let me know. I'll repay my debt to you by protecting your back against him." With that, she turned on a wingtip and headed for home, calling to Neera that she was safe and returning.

"Kiara?" She turned to look at him. He smiled at her. "That showdown of ours was kinda fun."

"I knew it would be. See ya around," Her voice lowered to a shy tone. "Jackie."

He opened his hand to look at what she had given him. It was a bronze double dragon charm, the snake-like dragons twining around each other. Wearing a goofy grin on his face, he reached under his jacket and withdrew a ball bearing necklace, slipping the charm onto it. Inside his shirt, the cool metal rested against his heart.

Kiara pumped her wings to get her home as quick as they could. She wanted to be in Rai's arms again, feel his skin against hers.

Hovering above the courtyard, she howled. Six figured darted outside from the vault. She knew the instant Rai spotted her, safe for he called out the Falcon's Talon and rose to meet her.

"Kiara! You're alright!" He exclaimed in relief.

"I'm fine." She assured him as they landed.

"What did that varmint want with you?" Clay asked.

"Chase told him to kidnap me. I don't know why he released me, but he did and told Wuya to give Chase a message saying that he was a fool for letting me go and he wasn't going to help him hurt me." As Jack's message fully sank into her tired brain, her eyes widened as she caught onto his meaning. "Oh shit. That's not good." She muttered, putting her face in her hands. Kimiko looked at her wide-eyed. Rai wrapped her in his arms.

"You are in his debt." Omi commented, oblivious to Jack's true intentions.

Glad for once for Omi's obliviousness, she sighed. "You guys might not like this but, if I suddenly up and leave, don't get your pants in a bunch looking for me, there's only one place I'll be."

"What has that varmint asked?" Clay growled, peeved.

"It's what I'm going to do. Because he released me, he has invoked Chase's wrath. I will repay my debt to him by protecting him from the demon when he goes after him." Kiara told them.

"How will you know when Chase goes after him?" Kimiko asked.

Kiara touched the amulet on a black satin chocker around her neck. The amulet was her mark and looked identical to what she had given Jack, except hers was black gold. "This double dragon is my mark, put on anything I lay claim to. If you look carefully at the cat's collars, my mark is embedded in each one, associating them with me. I gave him one of these, smaller and made of bronze. All he has to do is hold it in his hand and call my name. I'll hear and come to his aid."

"He's safe at least for a week." Neera commented and Kiara nodded.

"A week?" Rai asked.

"The power of my Celestial Blast literally knocks an opponent into next week. Once it hits them, it will send them back to where they came from. It will keep them in a dazed state, unable to get their bearings for a week. It's like that so the user can retreat a safe distance, regroup with their teammates, and give them enough time to prepare for the next attack." She explained.

"It's also a drain on the user." Master Fung added. They all looked up at him. "That's why you must never use it unless it is the only way open to you. Exhaust all other ways first." He told Rai and he nodded. Fung looked at Kiara. "Sometimes you have to protect the enemy to repay a debt to them." She managed a small smile in reply. "Now all of you back to bed, for in the morning Kiara's training begins."

"Yes Master Fung." The four monks chorused.

* * *

See the little button down there? A double update to make you happy, now make me happy, review!


	6. Spirited Away

6 chapters in and I don't think I've done the disclaimer. Well, you guys know the drill. All I own is Kiara and her companions.

* * *

Spirited Away

A week passed and everything was quiet at the temple. No Wu revealed itself. The week gave Kiara and the monks enough time to train. Kiara trained each one, training them to better get in touch with their element. It was the last day of the week period and Kiara and Rai were racing around the temple. Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Dojo sat on the roof and cheered them on. The cheering sides were split, Omi and Clay cheering for Rai and Kimiko and Dojo going for Kiara.

"Come on Rai, you can do it! You can beat her!" Omi called.

"Beat him Kiara! Show him us girls are tougher then we look!" Kimi laughed as they passed them.

"Show him what you're made of K!" Dojo yelled, sitting on Kimi's shoulder. The race was almost done, another circuit around the temple with the roof of the meditation hall as the finish line.

"Ready to get schooled by a girl?" Kiara grinned as they rounded the far border.

"Bring it ya hag!" He jeered, enjoying himself way too much.

"Oh I'll bring it, and then some, you amateur!" She called back. Her wings worked harder and she gained speed. Rai worked his own to catch up with her. The Falcon's Talon had become another Wu he used most, second to Sword of the Nebula. Falcon's Talon was also his favorite, Kiara being the reason. It allowed them to fly off somewhere for a little time to themselves without the others around. Kiara flipped onto her back and blew him a raspberry as she flew.

"For the Dragon of Wind, you're awfully slow!" She laughed.

"I'll show you slow!" Rai growled, his wings moving faster. He gained on his girlfriend. Kiara yelped and moved her own wings faster.

"I will not lose. I forbid it!" She mock snarled as he caught up to her. She growled and moved her wings until her shoulders ached, darting ahead of him. A gust of wind from behind caught her off balance and her speed slowed and she wobbled, rebalancing herself. As she struggled to rebalance herself, Rai shot past her, grabbed the roof spire of the meditation temple and swung around. Clay and Omi erupted into cheers. Rai was grinning like an idiot with his victory.

"Grin while you still can, you cheater." Kiara growled. She rebalanced herself and shot at Rai, tackling him. They fell until Rai snapped out his wings, breaking her grip on him. She was about to dive at him again when something in the distance stopped her. Rai darted at her and she held up a hand, stopping him. "Hold up. I see something."

Rai hovered beside her. "What is it?"

"Jack. And by the way his helipak is smoking, he's coming in fast. And there's only one reason why he's overworking the device." Kiara replied as they watched the form come closer.

"Kiara!" Came Jack's cry when he had gotten close enough. This close, they could hear the whining of his pack as it was being overworked.

"Chase?" She questioned and he nodded, ruby eyes wide in fear. "Why didn't you call me?" She motioned for the rest to prepare for battle. Neera and the other cats took their human forms and placed themselves among the dragons. Teresa stood next to Kimiko, Pabo was next to Omi and Nekk placed herself next to Clay while Neera joined Kiara and Rai on the rooftop.

"I didn't know how." He replied.

Kiara crossed her arms across her chest. "And here I thought you were a genius."

"I panicked." He whined, darting behind her.

"Just chill. Stay behind me and Rai. I may be fulfilling my debt to you but our friends are going to help."

"Will they be powerful enough?" He doubted.

Kiara smiled back at him. "Oh yeah." She cooed. "They've become more in touch with their elements. They also now can use moves like you've never seen."

All was quiet, like the calm before the storm. Everyone waited with baited breath. Bodies quivered with tense anxiousness, all eager to see the fall of the dark warlord. The only sound was Kiara's and Rai's wings keeping them aloft. Kiara could feel Chase approaching in the back of her mind. The feeling was getting stronger and stronger with the closer he got.

"The cats will give all of you a power boost. Whichever one is closest to you is who your boost is coming from. Omi, your boost is with Pabo; Clay, Nekk; Kimi, Teresa: and Rai, Neera's got yours."

"What of you? Where is your power boost?" Omi asked.

"My true form is my boost." Kiara replied with a smile. "You guys saw it in action last week." She winked.

It became quiet once again as they waited. The feeling was getting stronger. A few minutes later, Neera's feline ears flicked.

"Something's about to happen." She muttered.

"Chase is gonna get his butt kicked, that's what." Rai replied.

Neera shook her head. "This is something else."

Just then, Neera whirled and Chase popped out of nowhere, tackled Kiara and disappeared just as fast.

Omi blinked. "What just happened?"

"We were sneak attacked!" Jack sounded just as surprised as Omi. He was very surprised that Chase didn't take him down as well, he had a perfect shot. Catching Kiara unawares must have been too good a chance to pass up.

EarthFireWindWaterDarkLight

Kiara shook her head and went to sit up but was stopped by her wrists being bound to something. Her eyes opened and she looked up to see her wrists shackled to a wall. She could feel a cold rock wall against her back. Her ankles were shackled in the same way her wrists were. In this position, her wings were beginning to hurt, being flat against a cold surface like they were forced to be.

Emerald eyes scanned her surroundings, trying to get her bearings. Last time she had checked, she had been hovering over the meditation temple. Rai was beside her with Neera between them and Jack behind all three of them. Now she was shackled, spread- eagled, to a cold stone wall in a dark, damp room. The only source of light came from the moon shining in from the barred window a small distance from her.

She blinked. _'The moon? How long was I out anyway?' _

She closed her eyes and sensed for her connection to her cats. Her eyes popped open in surprise when she couldn't reach them. It was like the link had been severed, leaving only the spot in her mind were the link resided as an empty void. She sensed someone watching her and she scanned the shadows, picking out a pair of red glowing eyes. She knew who it was instantly. Her emerald eyes blazed in fury of being chained up by him.

"Chase! What the hell do you want with me?" She raged and tugged at the shackles.

"Took you long enough." He retorted, slinking out of the shadows. His eyes glowed brighter under the light of the full moon. His tanned skin glowed with it. Emerald eyes widened. Damn, the moonlight made him look even sexier than he normally was! She mentally slapped herself, she no longer wanted him! He wasn't her soul mate, the cute Brazil-born Raimundo Pedrosa was. She hoped deep in her heart he could get her out of wherever she was. "As to why I want you, the answer is simple: you are mine."

Kiara growled deep in her throat. "As I said before Young, you have no right to claim me. You relinquished that right when you broke my heart and drove me from the hellhole you call a home!" She snarled.

Gloved fingers caressed her cheek. "So feisty. You will make an excellent queen."

Kiara had an urge to bite him.

So she gave in.

She moved her head to the side a fraction and bit into his fingers. He jerked his hand back and slapped her where his fingers had been seconds ago. She bared her teeth and snarled again in retaliation. She tugged on her restraints, straining to get at him. Her cheek stung and she was sure there was a red welt forming.

"You wish to fight, do you?" She growled menacingly in reply. "Your will is strong, but we shall see how long it lasts until I break you to my will and you submit to me." He turned to leave.

"Bring it on, ya yellow bellied bastard!" She challenged.

He chuckled, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. She had never heard him laugh until now, and damn did it sound sexy! "You will be singing a different tune soon enough my dear."

He left Kiara with her own thoughts.

* * *

Reviews make me happy, REVIEW!


	7. Willpower War

Holy friggin crap, just about six months since my last update. And I have a decent enough explanation for it, if you guys even care.  
You know that laptop I was so excited about? Turns out I didn't get to have it long. The lease to own company we were getting it from kept increasing the amount owed. Which not only pissed me off, pissed off my bf as well, who was the one buying it. So we had to take it back. There went my free wifi and total awesomeness that could sit on my lap, along with all the movies and anime I had downloaded. Now I'm back to these outdated Piece of Shits. Old Dell desktops that run Windows 2000 and Explorer 7 with all apps at the time, which are all outdated. And no way to upgrade these things, seriously, they NEED it. I'm lucky youtube works on these things. Facebook is an ass because of the outdated- ness. can be an ass as well at times. I've tried to update a few times but every time the internet connection has gone stupid and screws me up. Don't even get me started on bad weather days.  
Here's hoping it works this time.

* * *

Willpower War

It had been a week since Chase had slapped her. At least she was allowed to roam her cell. Well, as far as her ankle shackle would let her. Her wings were bound to her back, preventing her from flying around. She had tried to undo the band with no success. She had also discovered her sapphire earrings were gone. Chase must have known they were her connection to her cats. He had left her choker alone though.

Then it hit her.

Kiara smacked her forehead in her idiocy. She had given Jack one.

_'Let's see if he still has it.' _She mused and closed her eyes, concentrating on the link it provided to the other. _'Jackie?' _She felt him respond, saying her name aloud. A minute later of concentrating, she heard him.

_'Kiara!'_

_'I knew you learned quick Jackie.' _She teased.

_'Are you okay? Where are you?' _She could tell he was worried.

_'Chase slapped me because I bit him, otherwise, I'm fine. As for where I'm at, I don't know.'_

_'He slapped you?' _He growled.

_'Only because I bit him.' _Kiara replied.

_'I'm gonna kill him for hurting you.' _He snarled. Kiara could feel his anger flowing through the link and sent calming waves through it to him.

_'Calm down Jackie. He'll get what's coming to him for every injury he inflicts on me. Speaking of which,' _She felt Chase's presence approaching her cell. _'The devil himself is about to play another round with me. Let everyone know I'm alright and I'll talk to you later. Love ya Jacks.' _She let the connection die but kept it open so Jack could keep tabs on her and hopefully discover a way to track the connection.

In fact she was counting on it.

She knew he was smart enough to find a way to her. She went to the window and stared out it as he came in.

"Come back for another torture session Dr. Doom?" Kiara snarled. He came up behind her and rested his ungloved hands on her upper arms. She had gotten used to the chill of the room and his warm touch sent goose bumps racing across her skin. She felt his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. He moved a few strands of her hair aside and laid kisses along her neck. She shivered with the contact. He wrapped a hand around her waist and brought her up against him. For his daily visits to her, he had forgone his armor, coming to her in only a pair of pants and a tight black shirt.

Her head fell back against his shoulder. "Chase." She whimpered. This is how it went every day: Chase would come in once a day at random times, made her swoon with small touches and tender kisses, then leave, leaving her confused and doubtful.

She knew his plan, it didn't take her long to figure it out. He was using the only weapon she had no defense against, seduction.

And thing was, it was working. Every day, she got weaker and weaker, craving his touch and kisses. It was only a matter of time until her will gave way to her craving and she submitted to him.

"Submit to me Kiara." He crooned in her ear, making her moan.

The doubt and confusion returned.

She slowly shook her head, her eyes were shut tight for fear she'd betray her emotions to him. Just by looking into her eyes, he could read her like a book. He was one of the few who could. "I-I can't." She managed to get out.

His hand caressed her neck. "Open your eyes, kitten." He told her softly, command behind it.

His power gently pried open her eyes. Emerald met yellow and held. Kiara was the first to break contact, lifting her head off his shoulder and moving away. Her cheeks felt hot and her body was warm.

Chase smirked. His plan was going well. Day by day, her will was crumbling. She was beginning to crave his touch, and soon she wouldn't be able to resist his kisses.

"Won't be long now, my queen. Soon you will submit to me and stand by my side."

Kiara kept her mouth shut. She felt her voice would betray her. She heard him leave. Jack must have heard him leave through their connection for he called out to her.

_'Kiara?'_

_'I'm okay Jackie.' _She could speak freely with him like this. She didn't trust her voice to speak but her mind voice was different, it wasn't affected by Chase and what he did to her.

_'What did he do to you?'_

_'Working on his plan. He's using the one thing I have no defense for: seduction. He's using seduction to break my will and submit to him.'_

_'It's working, isn't it?' _He asked softly. She could tell he had felt everything.

_'Sadly yes.' _Kiara answered, her sadness leaking through to him. _'Where are you?' _She asked, curious.

_'In my lab, working on a way to find you through this connection.'_

_'Hurry Jacks, I don't have much time before my will crumbles and I submit. I don't know how much longer I can hold out.' _She urged him.

_'I'm rushing as fast as I can. I think I almost have a way. It's gonna work like my Shen Gong Wu detector.' _He told her.

_'I'm counting on you to get me out of here. I don't want to be here anymore than you guys want me here.'_

_'You're counting on me? Why for?'_

_'My connection with the cats is gone, Chase has taken my earrings. It didn't occur to me that we had one until now.'_

_'How did he know about the earrings?'_

_'I acquired them soon after the four cats became my guardians. He must have put two and two together. What he didn't know was that you had a connection to my amulet. I went to him wearing it, so he thought nothing of it.' _Kiara told him. She yawned. _'I'm gonna let you get back to work but I'll keep our connection open. Later Jackie.'_ She curled up in a corner and dozed off.

EarthFireWindWaterDarkLight

Jack was aware of Kiara as she dozed off. She didn't totally relax. He returned to his work: modifying the components to Kimiko's old pda. She had gotten a newer, updated one when she had visited her father and at Jack's request, let him have her old one. After she removed her private stuff first. He almost had it when Wuya walked into the room, massaging her temples. With the wu he had grabbed, he had gotten the Reversing Mirror and Serpents Tail, which were the items needed to restore the Heylin ghost to her fullest.

"Can't find her?" He asked without looking up from his project.

The woman shook her head. "I can't sense her anywhere. It's like he's hidden her aura signature." She waved her hand and a bottle of aspirin appeared in her palm. She downed two and with a flick of her wrist, sent the bottle back to its place in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

"Hopefully with this, we'll be able to find her." Jack told her. Wuya perched on the end of the worktable and watched as he fiddled with the interior of the device. After a few minutes he looked up at her. "How's everybody holding up?"

Wuya knew who he was mainly talking about, Rai. He had forgone his rivalry with the other to get Kiara back. The woman made regular visits to check up on them. "Holding up as best as they can with her gone. Rai is furious that Chase kidnapped her from behind like he did and is being relentless with his training, practicing the moves she taught him day and night with hardly any rest. The others are about the same, minus the fury part." She told him. "How's that supposed to work?"

"The night I let Kiara loose, she gave me a charm. It didn't occur to her until earlier that she remembered I still had it. She used it to get in touch with me." He explained, returning to his project.

"I didn't hear you talking." Wuya commented.

"It works a little like telepathy." He replied. "With her earrings, she could speak to the cats the same way."

"Why didn't she contact them?"

"Chase figured out she used them to stay in touch with them and took them to prevent her from calling for help. He didn't know the choker around her neck is also a link, a link to me through the charm she gave me." Jack grinned.

"Don't you feel special." Wuya retorted with a smile.

"I am special. She's counting on me to get her out of there." He beamed at her.

"She can't talk to Raimundo like she does to you?" She asked, curious.

Jack shook his head. "He doesn't have one of these charms. The reason she only gave me one was to aid in repaying her debt to me for freeing her that night."

"Since you've obviously talked to her, is she alright?"

Jack stopped his work and looked at the Heylin witch, surprised. "And since when do you care about her?"

"Since you do." She replied.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "That obvious, huh?"

"At least to me. I don't know if the others know. Is she alright?"

"Chase slapped her."

An eyebrow shot up. "What'd she do?" Steel laced her voice.

Jack grinned. "Bit him."

Wuya laughed. "That'd be something she'd do."

"Besides that she's alright. She doesn't know how much longer she can hold out."

"What's he doing to her?"

"Trying to seduce her. The one thing she has no defense for."

"Once he breaks her will, she'll submit to him and she'll be his for the claiming." The witch muttered, figuring out his plan.

"Which is why I'm working as fast as I can to finish this, it's almost complete. I don't want her there any longer than necessary."

* * *

I owe Ginryufox a thanks for reminding me to update Ying and Yang. It's been a few weeks since last screwed me up. It pissed me off enough not to bother with it for a while.


	8. Alternative Liberation

For some odd reason, chapter 7 has become a favorite. Must be because of how I portrayed Chase.

I apoligize for the time span between updates but I'm trying to make the few updates I have last as I'm struggling with a bunch of my fics. I have completely lost the train of thought I had with each and I'm really trying to get back in the groove so I can continue these fics. At the moment, only one fic is completely done which has been posted, and that is my lastest, Ace in the Wings. I also have a KH based fic which I might post soon which is also complete, so be on the lookout for Light Within The Dark soon. I hope those two will keep you entertained while I attempt to find my grove with the rest so I may continue as I would hate to just leave them as discontinued. I really want to finish them. So bear with me.

For those of you who have stuck faithfully by, thank you. Your support is appreciated.

* * *

Alternative Liberation

Kiara woke with an idea. She needed to talk to Wuya.

_'Jackie?'_

_'I'm here luv. What's up?'_ He didn't know why he called her that. It just felt...right somehow. It would take some getting used to.

_'Where's that fashion challenged hag of yours?'_

_'Wuya?'_

_'Where she at?'_

_'Around somewhere. Correction: She just came in the door. Why?'_

_'Tell her I need to talk to her about something. I think I may have a way out of this prophecy shit.'_

_'Will do. Talk to you later, luv. Hold on for a little longer.' _She felt him relay the message and hand over the charm.

_'Did you know Jack keeps your charm on a chain around his neck?' _The witch inquired jokingly.

_'No. It's good to know that he keeps it close.'_

_'Jack said you wanted to talk to me, what's up?'_

_'The Yin and Yang prophecy: what do you know about it?'_

_'A hell of a lot, why?'_

_'Is there anything else besides what the scroll says?'_

_'Yeah, there was an alternative way to bring balance to the elements.'_

_'What was it?'_

_'One of the dragons must take a consort from each side.'_

_'Then my idea will work then.'_

_'What are you planning?'_

_'Well, I have already laid a claim on one from the Xaiolin side. I just need to stake a claim on one from the Heylin.'_

_'Jack's your target?'_

_'How'd you know?'_

_'Since you've given him that charm, it's been nothing except you. He's working his ass off to save you, you know.'_

_'I know. I'm depending on him to find me and get me out of here.'_

_'I tried sensing for you and it was like you disappeared off the face of the earth.'_

_'I didn't think you would be able to find me with your Heylin magic. Chase has got powerful spells where he has hidden me away. I can't even use my own powers to escape. He's even banded my wings to prevent flight. I can only move them a little bit and that's it.'_

_'Jack told me what he was doing to you.'_

_'I don't know how much longer I can hold onto my will before it crumbles and I totally submit to him.'_

_'Just hold on a little longer he's almost finished. He'll come for you soon.'_

_'I'll try Wuya.' _Kiara told her as the Heylin witch handed the charm back.

_'You ready to get the hell out of there?'_

_'Fuck yes!'_

_'Good. The locator is finished and I'm getting a signal. We're coming to get you out of there.' _She felt the rumble of his helipak.

_'You got a hoverboard?'_

_'Yeah, why?'_

_'Bring it. Once I'm out of here, I won't be able to fly. A week without exercising my wings has weakened them.'_

_'Alright. Just hang tough a little longer, sweetheart, we're coming.'_

_'Just be careful and don't get yourself killed trying to get me out.'_

_'I will.' _He promised.

Kiara was sitting under the window, her ears pealed for the sound of Jack's helipak when two cats entered her cell. She turned her attention to the large lion and leopard. Oddly, the lion had ruby eyes. She smiled, her rescuer had come!

_'Jack?' _Kiara called.

_'We're here.' _The lion responded, nudging her cheek. The leopard quickly cut through the chain that bound her ankle to the wall. _'Fang of the Beast.'_ Kiara took on the form of a panther. _'Let's go.' _They raced out the cell door and made their way carefully through the cave back to the way they had come in. They released the magic of the Wu and resumed their natural forms. Jack handed her the hoverboard she had asked for.

Kiara smiled at him and breathed deep. _'My first breath of freedom in a week.'_ She hopped on the board and they left the place behind them. She fingered her earlobes, where her earrings had been. "I'm going to have to find another way to talk to the girls." She sighed.

"We'll figure something out." Jack replied, watching her. He enjoyed seeing her pull loops and flips on the board, enjoying herself. She needed some fun after what she went through. She looked happier now that she was free. He had a feeling Chase would come after her once he discovered she was gone. He had to find a way to protect her from him. Maybe they could retreat to his parents' home in the states. He hardly ever used it. He doubted Chase knew about it and Wuya could place her own spells on it to protect her from him if he ever did figure out where she hid.

"How did you get in?"

"Wuya used her own magic to combat the spells and make them think we weren't there. Then we used the Fang of the Beast to disguise ourselves and sneak in."

"Invisibility spell, sweet. So what are we going to do now?"

"First, we're going back to my place to get a few things and get that band off, then we're heading to a place I have in the states. Hopefully, with us hiding out there, he'll leave you alone."

"You think he'll really leave me alone?" Kiara asked, her face to the wind. She was enjoying the feel of the wind in her face again. If only she could enjoy it further by actually flying. The band around her wings prevented that.

"My spells will protect the place from him. If he goes there it will seem as if you're not there. Once you've 'disappeared' long enough, he'll decide to leave you alone." Wuya replied from her other side. Behind them, a roar of fury was heard. Kiara and Jack looked at each other in fear.

"I didn't want to do this until later, but I have no choice now." Wuya muttered a Heylin spell and the band fell from around Kiara's wings. She stretched them out then leapt into the air. Surprising, her wings were strong enough to keep her aloft. Jack plucked the board out of the air and placed it back in his bag. "Both of you come here." They drifted closer to the witch. She placed a hand on their shoulders and muttered another spell. In the blink of an eye they were standing outside a large home inside a secluded wood.

"Where are we?" Kiara asked, looking around.

"My place in the states." Jack replied.

"Both of you, inside now. I'll do the spells then join you." Wuya urged them inside. She could feel Chase raging over Kiara's disappearance. It was only a matter of time until he began his search for her. Kiara sensed her urgency and raced inside with Jack on her heels. He led the way down to the basement where he locked the double safety door. He turned to see Kiara huddled in a corner with her wings around her trembling. This was the most scared he'd seen her. In a week, she had gone from a tough ass bitch to a timid mouse. Laying his helipak and bag on the table, he went to her and crouched beside her.

"Its okay, Kiara. Chase won't find you here. At least not for a while." He told her. She still trembled with fear. "Come here." He put a hand on her shoulder and she fell against him. She buried her face in his shoulder. _'It's alright. I won't let him hurt you anymore.'_ He crooned softly. Talking to her through their link seemed to calm her down and her wings folded to her back. She still trembled so he softly sang a song he knew. Her trembling slowly stopped. She eventually went to sleep, nuzzled into his neck.

"Jack, the spells are done. You two can come out now." Wuya called, tapping on the door. Jack gently laid Kiara on the floor and went to unlock the door. She walked in and peered at Kiara. "Is she alright?"

"She was as scared as I've ever seen her. She wouldn't stop shaking. I finally got her to go to sleep. How long will those spells hold?"

"As long as we need them to." Wuya replied. "Take her upstairs, I'll head over to the temple and explain why Kiara can't go back there quite yet."

Jack picked up Kiara. Her arms went around his neck and she nuzzled into his shoulder. "You mind going back to the lab and getting a few things?"

"I'll stop there on my way back." She told him, grabbing the Golden Tiger Claws. "I'll see if I can get a few of Kiara's things while I'm at the temple." She added, watching Jack head out of the room and upstairs. The two would make a cute couple. She hoped the time they spent here away from Chase would prove results. She knew Jack held some affection for the woman. Hopefully with the two of them spending time together, Kiara would develop affection for Jack, strengthening the bond the two of them had already.

When Jack went to place Kiara on the bed, her grip tightened around his neck.

"Please, Jackie, don't leave me." She whimpered. Her wings trembled slightly. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap.

"I'll never leave you, I promise." He said softly.

She kissed his ear and nuzzled into his neck, "Thank you Jackie."

"I'll never leave you." He promised, smoothing her feathers.


	9. Message from the desk of Kit

For those of you who don't check my profile for updates, I'll post them in this Author's Note which will be attached with every fic I have.

* * *

Due to lack of inspiration, I am discontinuing these fics listed below. Anyone who is interested may adopt these ideas and use them. Just message me first.

Heritage - Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core - Genesis/OFC - Kit is the only female cadet at the Academy. When Hojo's new Crimson Mako causes her families heritage to activate, Kit is sent on the adventure of her life. Follow her journey.

The Vampyric Adventures of Kihanna - Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Kihanna is turned and seaks out her friends for help. Journey with her as they track her convertor across the globe.

Chronicles of Riddick: Viper's Story - Pitch Black/ Riddick - Toombs/OFC - I'm at it again! After watching Chronicles of Riddick nonstop one weekend, I came to like one character and decided to give the poor guy some love. Read what happens when my girl meets him at Crematoria.

Skyriders - Beyblade - Enrique/ OFC - A new blading team enters the European Grand Prix. Follow them as they try to reach their goal as Champions while at the same time, battling an evil force in the world of bitbeasts.

Sugar & Spice - Vocaloids - According to SPICE!, Len Kagamine was the playboy of the Vocaloids. What happens when a new girl moves in next door and proves a match for him. Will destiny bring these two together?

* * *

There are two I may discontinue or rewrite

Wolves of the Uchihas - Naruto - Kakashi/OFC/Deidara - While searching for her cousin, Kisara realizes she has a problem: she's falling in love with two guys! Oh,boy. With her other cousin watching her back and Orochimaru after her Genkei Kekki, will she make the right choice? Read to find out!

Midnight Flames - Kingdom Hearts - Axel/OFC - Something happened when Kit had been chatting with her online friends. Now she's in this world, a world she could have sworn was just a game. Follow her as she makes her first friends and enemies within the Organization and discovers a secret.

* * *

I have decided to rewrite Yin and Yang, my Xialon Showdown fic since it seems a bit marysueish to me.

* * *

I will not post another chapter of my Hellsing fic, Ace in the Wings, until I get at least 5 reviews as the next chapter is a lemon and my overall first. five reviews will give me enough encouragement to upload it.

* * *

As for my Drabbles of a Midgarian Authoress, I think I'll turn that into an upload point for a couple single chapter deals I have that range throughout my files and I just want to get them off my computer. If you like the ideas in each chapter and you want to turn them into actual fics, go ahead, just message me first.

* * *

On a side note, I'm not quite sure what to do with Strength Within, as somehow, between the transfer from my laptop to my older desktop, the original file got lost. If someone wants to pick up the idea, drop me a line.

* * *

And lastly, I have another Hellsing fic I am almost done with titled Project Combination Safeguard and I am requesting help with the final chapters as they include big fights. I would like someone who is familiar enough with Alucard and the Hellsing Ultimate 'verse and knows how to script fights to give me a hand.

* * *

Well, that's it for my announcement. I know several of you actually liked a fic or two and I am deeply sorry to dissappoint you with this piece of news. Be assured though, I will keep the files to these stories on my computer, rereading them from time to time, and if I actually do get my inspiration back where I can rewrite them better than ever and actually finish, all of you will be the first ones to know.


End file.
